La Vida es Dulce
by Personaggio
Summary: Después de muchos tragos amargos lo más anhelante son bocados dulces. Agradece que tu vida, ahora tiene mucho de ello. Harry/Ginny - Serie de Viñetas.
1. La Vida es Dulce

_Los personajes protagonistas de esta historia son propiedad de JK._

* * *

**La vida es dulce**

_Después de muchos tragos amargos, lo más anhelante son bocados dulces. Agradece que tu vida, ahora tiene mucho de ello._

* * *

¿Qué sabor tenia tu vida?; Amargo, un sabor amargo y a veces salado. Te dejaba una mala sensación en la punta de la lengua. Y a pesar de que la aplacabas con momentos dulces de vez en cuando, nunca cesaba la amargura por completo.

Pero un día, una tarde, en una fiesta de celebración por la victoria en un juego de Quidditch, lo más dulce de la vida te llegó. Y no sólo era su sabor, ¡era todo! El más dulce tacto, el más dulce aliento, la más dulce de las palabras, la más dulce de las miradas… toda ella era dulzura. Y una bastante adictiva, un sabor inigualable con gusto a exquisitez. Tanto así, que fue capaz de borrar todo sabor amargo e insípido que llenaba tu vida en el pasado. Ya no más sabor agrio, ya no más sabor insípido.

Ahora todo es dulzura. Dulzura de la buena y de la pura.

Y a pesar de que siempre, en algún momento, algo desagradable impregna la vida (sean problemas cotidianos), la dulzura siempre está presente para aplacarlo todo.

Dulce. Tu vida ahora es dulce. Y te das cuenta de eso todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, todas las noches. A cada momento observas esa pequeña familia, _tu familia_, y te das cuenta que la vida no podría ser mejor.

La risa juguetona de James llega a tus oídos como el más hermoso de los sonidos. Miras al pequeño bebé sobre el regazo de su madre, la cual realiza todo tipo de morisquetas y expresiones frente a la regordeta cara de su hijo. De nuevo la dulzura te llena de la manera más placentera posible. Respiras azúcar y exhalas canela. Te diriges a tu esposa y te sientas a su lado.

- Aún espero que diga mamá – Exclama ella con una sonrisa.

- Está muy pequeño, amor – Tomas al bebé en brazos y lo sientas sobre tus piernas.

- Mi madre dice que todos nosotros dijimos nuestra primera palabra al primer año. James ya debería decir algo.

- No espero a que hable pronto – Levantas a tu hijo frente a ti y besas con ternura su pequeña frente. – No espero a que crezca pronto.

- Imposible, Harry. Ahora está pequeño, pero mañana ya será todo un hombre – Ginny se levanta, desprendiendo una ligera ráfaga de aire con su cabello y llenando tus fosas nasales de aquel olor endulzante y fresco. – Piensa en el día cuando vaya a Hogwarts, cuando traiga a su primera novia, cuando se case, cuando…

- Ginny, creo que es pérdida de tiempo pensar en el futuro – Te levantas con James en brazos y caminas hacia tu esposa.

- Es inevitable no pensar en el futuro. ¿Acaso tú no lo haces?

- Prefiero disfrutar el presente – Te detienes frente a ella, pegando la menuda espalda de James en el pecho de tu mujer. El bebé ríe en ese momento al verse prisionero entre los cuerpos de sus padres. Bajas la mirada hacia él y sonríes cálidamente. – Es mejor disfrutar el presente, y no preocuparte por el futuro - Miras de nuevo los ojos de Ginny, y te llenas de dulzura una vez más. Trazas cada una de las facciones de su rostro, y sonríes extasiado ante la perfección que ella representa para ti.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunta ella después de un minuto.

- Tus pecas, parecen motitas de canela sobre crema Chantilly.

- ¡Siempre haces eso! – Exclama arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Decir esas cosas. Mis pecas son de canela, mi piel es chantilly, mi cabello es de cereza, mi…- La callas con un pequeño.

- Sabes a chocolate.

- Leche con chocolate. ¿Te gustaría un vaso? - La ves girar sobre sí y caminar hacia la cocina. La sigues de cerca, con James reposando sobre tu pecho.

Ella exclama otro par de oraciones sobre las comparaciones que haces entre su cuerpo y cualquier postre que se te pudiera ocurrir conforme disfrutas gustoso del enorme vaso de leche achocolatada.

- James se durmió – Dice mientras lo toma en sus brazos. – Lo voy a llevar a su cuna.

Al darte cuenta, ya la menuda figura de tu esposa se perdía fuera de la cocina, subiendo las escalares hacia la segunda planta. Te mantienes sentando cerca de la mesa, disfrutando de la última gota de tu _dulce_ bebida. Pasan sólo dos minutos cuando Ginny regresa y se detiene frente a ti.

- ¿Satisfecho? – Te pregunta tomando el vaso ahora vacío. Asientes con la cabeza y ella se aleja hacia el lavadero.

Te levantas de tu silla, caminas a través de la cocina y la abrazas por detrás. Hundes tu rostro en su blanco cuello y aspiras aquel aroma adictivo que ella desprende.

- Hueles a fresas.

- Eso era lo que faltaba – Dice continuando con la actividad de dejar limpio todos y cada uno de los platos. – Debes verme como todo un postre andante.

_Y que postre… _piensas sonriendo abiertamente. Depositas un beso en su piel y llevas tus labios hacia su pequeña oreja izquierda.

- ¿Sabes?, ahora me está apeteciendo comer algo dulce – De nuevo llegas a su cuello y trazas caricias con la punta de tu nariz. Adoras sentir cómo se enchina su piel.

Ginny capta al instante el significado oculto de tus palabras. La ves detener su labor y girarse sobre sí. Te mira sonriendo, esa sonrisa cándida, preciosa, dulce… sobre todo _dulce._

- Hay pastel de chocolate.

- No quiero pastel de chocolate – Besas su barbilla para luego rozar tu nariz con la de ella.

- Entonces, ¿qué desea el señor? – Suspira cerca de tus labios y aspiras de nuevo ese aliento cálido y abrasador. Te sientes bien, realmente bien. Vivo, feliz y completo.

- Quiero algo con aroma a fresas – besas su frente. – Con una suave y deliciosa textura de crema Chantilly… – tus manos trazan la pequeña parte descubierta que deja el cómodo camisón en la espalda de ella. – Con un toque de canela – besas su nariz. – Y con sabor a leche con chocolate – Tus labios se posesionan de los de Ginny, capturando entre ellos ese sabor a cielo y gloria que impregna su piel.

Y llega lo que esperabas, esas divinas e incomparables sesiones de amor. Dulces y perfectas. Anhelantes y adictivas. Sabrosas y deleitantes. Exquisitas y celestiales.

Dulce. Tu vida ahora es dulce.

* * *

_**N/A: **Una pequeña serie de viñetas sobre mi pareja predilecta (L). Espero guste a quien se dé el tiempo de leer. Cualquier comentario es recibido con gusto. Como saben, ¡las críticas constructivas ayudan mucho! _

_Gracias por leer. ¡Y hasta la próxima actualización!  
_

_¡Cariños!_

**Yani.**_  
_


	2. No es un Sueño

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK._

* * *

**No es un Sueño**

Sabes lo que tienes en ese momento. Sabes que tu vida, después de haber sido una completa odisea en el pasado, ahora es… simplemente_ perfecta_.

Perfecta, esa es la palabra adecuada. Al inicio no lo creías… era tal la maravilla y la dicha casi palpable que te rodeaba, que no creías por completo en esa felicidad absoluta que reinaba dentro de ti en esos momentos. Sueño, lo definías como un sueño.

Pero ya sabes que no es un sueño, hace mucho que lo sabes. No, Potter, no es un sueño.

Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que no puedes evitar decir _Esto es un sueño…_ y son esos momentos en el que ella propicia un golpe en tu cabeza, y te hace sentir tal dolor, que justo al instante aclaras _No, no es un sueño._

Ya no dirás que es un sueño, al menos no delante de ella. Pero existirán ocasiones en las que pensarás, y te dirás a ti mismo _Esto es un sueño_. Ocasiones como esa que vives en este momento. Tu hijo James sentado sobre la manta blanca con cuadros rojos, jugando con un puñado de barro que logró obtener mientras Ginny se distraía preparando los emparedados de mermelada que tanto ama; la cometa que trata de volar el pequeño Teddy sobre sus cabezas, las risas de tu hijo al embarrar sus cachetes con la tierra que manchaba sus manitos, y los reclamos de tu esposa…

- ¡James Potter!

La miras fruncir el ceño mientras toma en brazos a su pequeño hijo y limpia con cuidado su rostro. Sabes que trata de parecer seria, mas puedes apreciar un asomo de sonrisa divertida en esos labios que tanto besas.

- Trata de que no se ensucie de nuevo – Te dice conforme deposita al bebé en tu regazo.

Levantas al niño frente a ti y lo escuchas balbucear palabras incompresibles para luego reír con ganas y entusiasmo. Ríes junto con él, de esa manera fresca y libre. Ginny los mira, y no evita reír también. Teddy se une, y ahora todos ríen felices y contentos. No vieron el momento en el que James volvió a tomar un puñado de tierra húmeda, arrojándolo con una fuerza impactante directo a tu cabeza. Lo miras, y sin dejar de reír, embarras tus dedos con el lodo y los diriges hacia la mejilla de tu ahijado. Él ríe, y repite el gesto contigo. Tierra por aquí y tierra por allá. Ginny, quien al inicio se mantuvo seria ante la nueva "guerra de lodo", se une a ustedes pasados los cinco minutos. Todos caen exhaustos sobre la manta, riendo sin parar y con varias capas de tierra sobre sus cabezas. Y en ese momento, sin poder evitarlo, exclamas…

- Esto es un sueño – Y la palma de tu esposa impacta en tu frente al instante de manera firme. – No… - Aclaras rápidamente, mientras la ves reír y negar con la cabeza. – No es un sueño.

No es un sueño, pero si acaso lo fuera, no despertarías jamás.


	3. Pastel de Cumpleaños

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

* * *

**Pastel de Cumpleaños**

No quieres una fiesta… no querías una fiesta. Deseabas todo de manera sencilla. Un simple pastel con el respectivo número de velitas, el canto alegre de los Weasley, tu esposa, tu familia. Una simple velada, tranquila y alegre.

Pero aquella fiesta (cortesía de Ginevra Potter) no estaba en tus planes. Ahora debes estar ahí presente, sonriendo de forma exagerada a todo aquel que se acerca a ti y te dice _Feliz cumpleaños, Harry… _Muchos rostros te son desconocidos, se encuentran presentes personas que nunca en tu vida has visto antes.

Buscas a Ron y a Hermione con la mirada, mas no logras dar con ellos. Resoplas girando la vista, logrando captar el cuerpo de tu esposa a unos pasos lejos de ti. Caminas hacia ella y no dudas en abrazarla por la cintura y alejarla de aquel hombre con músculos desproporcionadamente grandes y mirada seductora.

- No espero ver a mi esposa hablando con otros, y mucho menos en mi cumpleaños – La música que empezó a sonar a continuación resultó ser una balada lenta. Ciñes de manera más firme tus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y empiezas a bailar con suavidad de un lado a otro.

- No tengo idea de quién es ese hombre – Ella deja reposar sus delgados brazos sobre tus hombros y sientes sus finos dedos entrelazarse detrás de tu nuca.

- ¿Tú no lo invitaste?

- ¡Claro que no! Hay muchas personas que no invité. No sé qué pasó – Ginny gira su rostro hacia un lado, mirando ceñuda a todas aquellas personas desconocidas tanto para ella como para ti. – Lo siento, esta fiesta debió ser más privada, de seguro no la estás pasando bien – Te mira, frunciendo los labios debido a su velada no prevista.

- Tranquila, de verdad la estoy pasando bien – mientes.

- Mentira. Más de la mitad de estas personas no trabajan contigo, no son conocidos de Hogwarts, no son parientes míos, no…- La besas.

- La verdad, no deseaba ningún tipo de fiesta – Te sinceras.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¡Sí te lo dije! – exclamas. – Pero es muy terca, señora Potter. Estabas decidida en hacer esta fiesta.

- La cual es un desastre.

- No está tan mal.

- No te estás divirtiendo – La giras en una vuelta para luego volverla a pegar a tu cuerpo.

- Ahora me estoy divirtiendo mucho – Le robas un casto beso, luego apoyas tu frente contra la de ella.

- Te voy a compensar. Mañana iré de compras con Hermione, y ahí buscaré…

- Sabes que no tienes que comprarme nada – La interrumpes rápidamente.

- Me siento mal por esta pésima fiesta. Es tu cumpleaños, y no…

- Amor, tranquila – la besas con lentitud. – Aún no se ha cortado el pastel…- le dices con una sonrisa; tu cabeza maquinó algo sumamente agradable y quieres llevarlo a cabo. - ¿Qué te parece si lo tomamos y desaparecemos de aquí?

Ginny iba a decir algo, mas en ese instante te separas de su cuerpo, invocas el pastel con el muy eficiente _Accio,_ y lo mantienes postrado sobre tus palmas abiertas.

- Toma mi brazo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se ven presentes en la pequeña habitación de su muy cómodo hogar.

- Mi cumpleaños no estaba resultando como esperaba…- depositas el pastel sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, justo al lado de aquella enorme cama matrimonial. – pero se puede mejorar y hacerlo muy, muy, muy, muy especial…- atraes a Ginny hacia tu cuerpo y la besas con devoción. Rozas su pequeña nariz con la tuya y sonríes al verla suspirar con su rostro colorado. Sí, aún logras esa reacción en ella… esa y muchas más.

- El pastel, ¿qué papel desempeñará en este momento? - los labios de tu esposa llegan a tu cuello y empiezan con la agradable tarea de trazar un caminito por tu mandíbula, ida y vuelta. Tu piel se enchina y por dentro te sientes estallar de gozo – Porque lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es sentarme para comerlo – sientes sus dedos juguetear con los botones de tu camisa. Al instante empieza a desabrocharlos, uno por uno.

- El pastel tiene un papel muy agradable…- bajas un poco una de tus manos hasta sentir la punta de tus dedos llenarse con aquel dulce y empalagoso merengue, embarrando luego el hombro pecoso de tu mujer. Sonríes, y depositas tu boca justo en aquella zona. – Está delicioso…- Susurras mientras te dedicas a saborear el dulce que se expande por la piel de Ginny.

Llegas hasta su cuello, el cual se encuentra libre de merengue. Nuevamente depositas tus dedos sobre el pastel, para luego deslizarlos con lentitud por aquel lugar. Tu boca disfruta de nuevo aquella sensación de estremecimiento que sufre tu esposa ante cada beso húmedo que liberas sobre su piel.

- El pastel, está delicioso…- repites de nuevo, rozando con tus labios el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja. Sabes que eso le enloquece.

- Creo que es mi turno de probarlo, ¿no lo crees? – Y la mano de Ginny, llena de merengue, acaricia tu pecho desnudo.

Ahora no tienes idea de qué decir, ni sabes qué excusas debes dar cuando, después de cada cumpleaños (sea tuyo o no), la familia Weasley pregunta al unísono _¿Qué pasó con el pastel?_


	4. Papilla

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

* * *

**Papilla**

Ginny duerme profundamente sobre aquel sillón frente a la chimenea, con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su muy abultada panza de siete meses aproximadamente. Caminas hacia ella he inclinas tu rostro para obsequiarle un simple beso que la hace suspirar en su ensoñación. Acaricias su rostro, le susurras un tierno _Te amo _bien bajito y te alejas sin hacer el menor ruido.

L instante, el llanto de James llega a tus oídos. ¡Vaya pulmones que tiene tu hijo! Vas hacia su pequeña cunita y lo observas sentado en el centro de ella. El bebé se ve preso del llanto, lagrimitas saladas bañan sus regordetas mejillas. Lo miras, y no tardas un segundo en tomarlo entre tus brazos y abrigarlo contra tu pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – examinas su rostro con atención, como si esperaras a que respondiera la pregunta que recién entablaste. James balbucea palabras inentendibles antes de continuar con la lloradera casi insoportable. ¡Te perfora los oídos! Debes hacer que se calme, de lo contrario terminará despertando a tu mujer.

Tomas a _Chanchi_, su osito de peluche, y lo colocas frente a él… no da resultado, James continúa llorando a lágrima suelta mientras agita de manera veloz sus manitos frente a tu rostro. El bebé forma un puño con su mano derecha y lo estampa de manera fuerte contra tu nariz.

- ¡James! – Lo sostienes frente a ti, sujetándolo firmemente por debajo de los brazos. Él sigue llorando, cada vez más fuerte.

- ¿No quieres a _Chanchi_? – El oso de peluche queda en el olvido sobre la cuna del pequeño. -¿Qué quieres? – Te desesperas al no saber qué hacer. Generalmente, Ginny es la experta en hacer que su pequeño hijo deje de llorar. - ¿Tienes hambre?

¿Cómo no lo pensaste antes? vas a la cocina, sientas a tu hijo sobre su pequeña sillita y buscas rápidamente su papilla favorita.

- Papilla de Plátano – Lees con atención en el frasco.

Te acercas hacia James, destapas con velocidad el frasco y no tardas en dar al bebé el primer bocado del manjar.

Lo ves saborear la papilla, gustoso de su sabor. James ríe y extiende las manos hacia ti, pidiendo más de su alimento. Suspiras tranquilo, y con una sonrisa, le das el segundo bocado.

No tardas mucho en raspar lo último que queda de papilla, das a James la última cucharada y te deshaces del envase completamente vacío.

- ¿Satisfecho?

No, no está satisfecho… Desea más de su papilla, y eso te lo hace saber por el agudo grito que libera en ese momento. Buscas rápidamente en el refrigerador, pero no logras dar con otro frasco de papilla de Plátano.

- Hijo…- Cargas nuevamente al bebé y lo meses rítmicamente de un lado a otro. El llanto cesa, mas las lágrimas aún descienden por su rostro y un pequeño puchero se forma sobre su diminuta boca. - Calma – Acaricias su rostro, secando con el pasar de tus manos cada rastro húmedo de lágrimas. - ¿Aún tienes hambre? – James balbucea nuevamente. Tu hijo no sólo ha heredado el carácter Weasley, también el apetito.

- Bien… - Lo sientas de nuevo en la pequeña silla para luego dedicarte a preparar la papilla.

Cuentas con lo básico. Los plátanos, la leche, los huevos… En tan sólo cuestión de minutos ya tu hijo se ve disfrutando de una segunda porción de su alimento favorito. Te dedicas a disfrutar de cada risa que él profiere justo después de degustar un bocado de su manjar.

La papilla se acaba, pero James ya no llora, no. Ahora ríe feliz mientras juguetea con la cucharita de plata entre sus manitas regordetas. Sonríes relucientemente y no evitas el impulso de cargar a tu hijo de nuevo entre tus brazos y estrecharlo contra tu pecho con fuerza. Besas su frente con ternura y ríes alegre a causa de su graciosa expresión.

- A…Pa… - Lo escuchas balbucear. – A…Pa…- ¿Será que ya está pronto a decir _Papá_?

- Papá – Lo incitas a pronunciar la palabra de manera correcta mientras tu sonrisa se ensancha hasta más no poder.

- Pa…

- Pa-pá – Repites de nuevo, de manera clara y lenta.

- Pa…_ pilla_ – Y ríe fuertemente.

¿Papilla? ¿Acaso pronuncio primero su alimento favorito antes del muy esperado _Papá_?

- Pa… _pilla_ – Repite James nuevamente. – Pa… _pilla_ – Y ríe una vez más.

Lo acompañas en sus carcajadas. La desilusión que sufriste hace unos minutos se disipa poco a poco.

- Pa… _pilla._

Ya pronto dirá _papá_, de eso estás seguro. Pronto James pronunciaría esas palabras con toda claridad y tú estarás presente para escucharlo. Sí, y no has de mencionarle a Ginny que, con honestidad, anhelas que primero diga _papá _antes de _mamá._

Con el bebé en brazos, te diriges hacia la sala de estar y te recuestas en el segundo sillón, dejando a James recostado sobre tu torso. Observas el cuerpo de tu mujer, la cual aún duerme plácidamente. Sonríes y tu hijo apoya su cabecita sobre tu pecho, listo para seguir el ejemplo de su madre; cierras los ojos y no puedes evitar que un sopor bastante agradable se apodere de tu cuerpo también, dejándote dormido casi al instante.

Y si tan sólo hubieras permanecido despierto tres segunditos más, hubieras escuchado de los propios labios de James, claramente pronunciada, la palabra _Papá._


	5. Bendiciones

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

* * *

**Bendiciones**

Si por cada dolor que sufriste en tu adolescencia te hubieran dado un par de Galeones de oro, para nada necesitarías la cámara de Gringost, repleta hasta el tope con la herencia de tus padres.

Dolor tras dolor. Lágrima tras lágrima… No fue una juventud plena, a decir verdad.

Pero el mundo te da sonriente lo que se te negó desde siempre.

- Vaya obsequio, Harry.

¿Obsequio? Los obsequios se dan en navidad, en los cumpleaños. Aquello que te llega, que te llena de felicidad, de dicha y de regocijo, no es un obsequio_. _

_Es una bendición_.

- ¡Es precioso, hijo!

Uno, dos, tres… _ahora son tres._

- Creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos – Agradeces a Hermione con una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras ves al resto de la familia salir de la habitación.

Giras nuevamente tu rostro, captando el cuerpo de Ginny sobre la cama del hospital. _Sonríes._

De nuevo cuentas… uno, dos, tres. Tus ojos brillan, quieres llorar de felicidad.

- Ven, Harry – Tu joven mujer extiende su delicada mano hacia ti, y tú no dudas un segundo en entrelazar sus dedos con los tuyos y besar su dorso con ternura. – Es muy chiquito.

Sabes que quiere llorar al igual que tú. ¿Por qué contenerse?

- Saluda, James – Ginny acerca el pequeño bulto entre uno de sus brazos a el pequeño niño que se encuentra sentado en su regazo. – Es tan hermoso como tú - James balbucea una completa oración algo difícil de entender… y ríe, alegre y feliz. El niño mira con atención esa carita rosada y redondita, extiende su mano con la intención de tocarlo, y ríe nuevamente al ver a su hermanito moverse entre los brazos de su mamá.

Tres bendiciones presentes en tu vida. En estos momentos no puedes pensar en algo mejor que eso.

- Creo que ahora desea que lo cargue su padre – Tu esposa deposita con un cuidado único al pequeño bebé entre tus brazos.

Tus ojos brillas más intensamente, y aquellas lágrimas que se hallaban contenidas, deseando salir con fulgor para dar a entender que Harry Potter está feliz, se liberan en ese instante. La pequeña y frágil manito del bebé se cierra en tu dedo pulgar y la risa de James llega a tus oídos mientras juguetea con un mechón pelirrojo del cabello de su madre. Las oraciones de tu mujer expresando lo feliz y contenta que está, y repitiendo lo mucho que te ama, se repiten cual eco en la habitación…

Y lo sabes, no puedes quejarte

- Bienvenido a la familia, Albus Potter.

Ginny, James, y ahora Albus… Potter.

Tres razones para ser radiantemente feliz. Tres preciosas bendiciones.


	6. Enojo Fingido

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

* * *

**Enojo Fingido**

Ahora sabes que es tu turno de estar enojado. Se lo pediste una y otra vez esa mañana…

-_ No llegues tarde, tengo una sorpresa…_

Tardaste horas en dejar todo como lo tenías planeado. Te costó un mundo el conseguir el vino favorito de ella, el cual ni con la magia es fácil de hallar. Los platos de esa noche fueron preparados por tus propias manos, y sin duda piensas que hiciste un gran trabajo. Las velas aromáticas perfuman la estancia de punta a punta, los pétalos de flores yacen esparcidos de forma cuidadosa por cada parte del piso delicadamente pulido. "Suplicaste" con cara de borrego a tu mejor amiga para que cuide a tus hijos esa noche, puesto que la amable señora Weasley debe asistir junto con tu suegro a una conferencia en el ministerio… Te esmeraste en tener todo tal cual lo deseabas.

Pero Ginny no llega hasta muy, muy entrada la noche.

La escuchas entrar con pasos silenciosos y cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado. La ves darse la vuelta hacia la sala de estar y te mira al momento en el que prende las luces. Tú estás sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Tu rostro ceñudo indica que no estás de buen humor. Tus brazos cruzados sobre tu pecho te dan un aspecto serio e irritable. Miras directamente el rostro de tu mujer, y te percatas de su expresión de disculpa sincera tallada en él.

- Harry…- camina hacia ti. – amor, lo siento mucho.

- Te pedí que llegaras temprano.

- Lo siento – llega con paso veloz hasta estar de pie frente a ti. Sus delicadas manos se posan sobre tus hombros y la observas inclinarse para juntar sus labios con los tuyos. – Perdóname. El entrenamiento duró más de lo pensado – te besa de nuevo. – Lo siento…- Otro beso se estampa contra tu boca. No eres capaz de rechazar el semejante placer de besar los labios de tu mujer, es irresistible.

Abres tus brazos y posas las manos a cada lado de la cintura de Ginny. No tardas en atraerla hacia ti y sentarla a horcajadas sobre tus piernas.

Tu esposa sabe perfectamente el arma que representan sus besos para tu persona. Nunca fueron normales… Cada contacto que sufre tu boca contra la de Ginny sella una nueva sensación totalmente llenadora, placentera, excitante y mágica. Eso lo supiste desde la primera vez que posaste tus anhelantes labios juveniles contra los rosados y delgados de ella. ¡Qué dicha!

- Estuve todo el día preparando esto – dices. El enojo ya no está presente, mas tu expresión seria se mantiene impresa en tu rostro.

- Lo siento – te besa de nuevo. ¡Oh, sabe cómo manejarte! – Igual, podemos disfrutar de todo ahora – Sonríe, de esa manera que te encanta y te derrite.

No son sólo sus besos los que provocan alteraciones máximas e intensas en cada fibra de tu ser. En realidad, es todo lo que ella posee, y sabes que te pertenece.

Nunca puedes permanece más de cinco minutos enojado con Ginny. Ella conoce perfectamente la forma de hacerte olvidar el por qué de tu "histeria". Te domina, y puede que sea de manera inconsciente, pero es efectiva.

- Odio que te enojes conmigo – te susurra antes de besarte de nuevo.

Ambos son tal para cual. En aquellos casos, tienden a utilizar las mismas armas. Y cualquier resentimiento, ira, enojo o molestia que se encuentra reposando en uno o en el otro, simplemente desaparece.

Disfrutan la cena y beben el vino. Mas la noche aún no puede llamarse perfecta…

_Perfecta…_

… la calificas como perfecta cuando sientes el cuerpo de tu mujer realizar movimientos sensuales y eróticos a la par del tuyo. Cuando tus masculinos dedos trazan caminos por su desnuda piel y cuando la escuchas proclamar palabras inentendibles entre gemidos de placer.

Y mientras la salida del sol se aproxima, y un muy inquieto James realiza travesuras en casa de sus tíos, tú mantienes acobijado el cuerpo de Ginny junto al tuyo, sin intenciones de levantarse. No aún.

- Supongo que ya no está enojado conmigo, señor Potter.

Sonríes.

- Si aún estoy enojado, ¿qué hará para remediarlo, señora Potter?

Y la llegada del amanecer no podría ser mejor.

Sabes que Ginny sabe lo fingido que son tus enojos, pues ni siquiera te esmeras por ocultar una divertida sonrisa cuando dices "Estoy molesto".

Y ella también finge, sí… porque cuando está enojada, tú no te privas de usar las mismas armas.


	7. Calor

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad exclusiva de JK. _

* * *

**Calor**

Domingo por la tarde… hace calor, mucho calor.

Entras a tu hogar después de terminar con la deseada casa del árbol que Teddy quiere desde navidad. El sol se impone desde lo más alto del cielo, calentando con ahínco cada parte del jardín. ¡Qué calor! El vapor del día está potente, sientes resbalar desde tu frente pequeñas gotas de sudor. Quieres algo frío.

Caminas al refrigerador con velocidad. El frío que libera la hielera te relaja bastante. Buscas con la mirada la única botella de cerveza que sabes, debería estar ahí, mas no das con ella.

Cerveza… es lo único que quieres, una fría y refrescante cerveza. Pero no, sólo hay limonada, jugo de naranja, zumo de calabaza… una gran variedad de bebidas, pero no la que deseas.

El calor parece aumentar, sientes la garganta seca y las ganas de beber algo extremadamente frío (siendo específico, una cerveza) siguen creciendo dentro de ti.

¡Vaya antojo! Nunca antes habías anhelado tanto una cerveza. Es que el calor es tan pero tan grande, que incluso crees tener visiones frente a ti.

- Hola, amor – Ginny llega de las compras del día. La ves depositar las bolsas del mercado sobre la mesa para luego girarse hacia ti y plantarte un beso en los labios. – Estás muy sudoroso – Te dice arrugando la frente.

- Está haciendo mucho calor – La observas con detención mientras ella se dedica a guardar en la alacena las compras que adquirió esa mañana. – Por casualidad, ¿no compraste cervezas? – Resoplas al verla negar con la cabeza. - ¡Quiero cerveza! – Tus rezongues son muy parecidos a los de tu hijo James cuando éste se frustra por no obtener su chocolate con almendras.

- ¿Estás enojado?

- Tengo calor – notas la sonrisa ligera que se expande sobre los rosados labios de tu mujer.

- Sí, está haciendo mucho calor – Ginny termina de guardar los alimentos enlatados en la pequeña alacena sobre el lavaplatos para luego acercarse nuevamente a ti. – Yo también lo siento… - sonríe. - ¿No crees que la mejor manera de calmarlo, es con un fresco y relajante baño en el jacuzzi? – Sus delicadas manos viajan hasta el primer botón que te prohíbe ver más allá de su escote. Ginny sonríe divertida, te lanza una mirada pícara e insinuante (esa mirada que tanto veneras) y se aleja de ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - Creo que un baño antes de ir por los niños me sentará bien – se pierde escaleras arriba. - ¡La cerveza está detrás de los biberones de Albus! Disfrútala – Es lo que escuchas justo antes de oír la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

¿Cerveza? ¿Acaso ahora deseas una cerveza?

La velocidad que adquieren tus pies al subir de dos en dos los escalones es impresionante. La sucia camisa que portabas cae al suelo. Escuchas el sonido del agua proveniente del baño. Apresuras el paso, e irrumpes en el lugar donde tu mujer se encuentra más hermosa que la propia afrodita.

Los días de calor resultan sofocantes, pero las tácticas para olvidarlo, resultan siempre deleitantes…

… y no precisamente por la cerveza.


	8. Señora Potter

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son creaciones de JK. _

* * *

**Señora Potter**

- Acá su cuenta, señora Potter.

Señora Potter. Señora Potter. Señora Potter… _Ginevra Potter_.

Varios años de feliz matrimonio. Los mejores años de tu vida. Años en los que escuchas de los labios de extraños llamar a tu mujer _señora Potter._

_Potter… _Ahora tu apellido adorna su nombre. _Ginevra Potter. _Suena perfecto, demasiado perfecto.

Y cada vez que escuchas algún llamado dirigido a Ginny de la boca de alguien ajeno a ustedes, no puedes evitar que la piel se te enchine de pies a cabeza, ni que tu pecho se infle de orgullo, ni que tu corazón brinque de felicidad.

Sí, pasaron varios años. Pero aún así, aún con el tiempo que ha transcurrido, y que falta por transcurrir, la emoción y la dicha se agrandan dentro de tu ser. Y aquello es algo que se marca dentro de ti… cuando escuchas, cuando oyes decir a alguien _señora Potter, _la felicidad se incrementa. Recuerdas que ella es tuya, sólo tuya, y tu apellido marcándola te lo comprueba a cada segundo.

- Gracias por su compra, señora Potter – Salen de la tienda directo al bullicio de las aceras londinenses. La miras, sin evitar esa sonrisa algo estúpida que la hace reír.

- ¿Por qué la sonrisa, Potter?

- Potter… ¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando la gente se dirige a ti como la _señora Potter_? – Te mira, formando pequeñas arrugas en el centro de su frente. Recuerdas que nunca se lo has dicho, a pesar de que aquella manía te acompaña desde el eterno _sí_ en el altar de la iglesia. – Me encanta que te llamen _señora Potter._

La atraes hacia ti por uno de sus brazos. La abrazas contra tu cuerpo, sin prestarle la menor importancia a las miradas de los peatones que circundan por las calles atestadas de luces brillantes. Ya la noche a caído, y se nota que es sábado

- Señora Potter… - Acaricias su cabello mientras la vez directo a los ojos. – Me recuerda a cada segundo que eres mía, sólo mía – Ella eleva sus ojos hacia arriba para luego observarte con una sonrisa.

- Debo decirte, Harry, que no es necesario que yo lleve el apellido Potter para darte a entender que soy sólo tuya – Ríe, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferran a la base de tu cuello. – Mi yo entero te pertenece desde mucho antes de convertirme en tu esposa, ten claro eso – Te besa, y tú no dudas un segundo en responder a tan cálido y adictivo contacto.

Sí, tiene razón. No necesita del apellido para hacerte saber que ella es sólo tuya. Mas sin embargo, el abrigo que representan las palabras _señora Potter _no evita caer sobre ti y llenarte de una de las más divinas y abrasadoras sensaciones de dicha.

Tu esposa, tu mujer, tu amante, tu compañera, tu amor, tu vida, tu Ginevra, tu Ginny… _la Señora Potter._


	9. Camisón

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK. _

* * *

**Camisón**

Adoras ver a Ginny realizar las últimas maniobras del día antes de irse a la cama, junto a ti. Te encanta mirarla en todo momento. Verla cuando da a Albus su biberón, cuando le narra a James uno de sus cuentos favoritos, cuando peina su cabello rojo fuego frente al espejo que se encuentra en su habitación… No te cansas de observarla y detallarla a cada instante, trazando su figura cubierta por ese camisón color arena, que tiene estampado un enorme muñeco de una de esas caricaturas _muggles_ que mira tu hijo mayor todas las tardes… _Tazmania_, crees que se llama.

Un camisón color arena con un muñeco gruñón dibujado en ella. No es de las prendas más sexys que posee Ginevra para pasar las noches, pero sabes que es su favorita… y casualmente, la tuya también.

Ríes cuando la miras cubrirse con esa vestimenta, justo después de un refrescante baño que, por nada del mundo, dejas que tome sola. Su cabellera pelirroja resalta de manera estupenda con el claro color que tiene el camisón. Su piel nívea resulta más tentativa ante el roce; y su rostro de mujer, surcado por tiernas pecas que dan un toque infantil, obtiene un aire visiblemente angelical.

- Te ves hermosamente graciosa con ese camisón – Exclamas desde la cama mientras ella se dedica a correr las cortinas azules de las ventanas.

- ¿No estás queriendo decir que me veo ridícula? Podrás pensar que es infantil, pero resulta muy cómodo a la hora de dormir.

La atraes hacia tu cuerpo cuando ella se acuesta a tu lado. Miras su rostro, y sonríes extasiado, como cada vez que estás a muy escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- No te ves ridícula, te ves hermosa – La besas, escuchándola suspirar con felicidad y deleite.

- Mmm... entones, ¿te agrada más este camisón, que los _Baby Doll_ casi transparentes que modelé para ti la pasada noche?

- Siendo sincero, sí… – La mano que se encuentra postrada en la cintura de ella se mueve lentamente, logrando infiltrarse bajo la tela color arena. – Te ves preciosa, y puede ser muy cómodo para ti a la hora de dormir… pero ahora… – la despojas del pijama con una velocidad admirable. – está resultando muy incómodo para mi…

Te fascina verla cubierta con ese cómico camisón de _Tazmania_… mas no vas a negar, que prefieres mil veces verla sin él.


	10. Inyección

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK. _

* * *

**Inyección **

- Es una simple vacuna, hijo, no es nada del otro mundo. Te aseguro que no duele nadita.

- ¡No _quiedo_! – James rezonga mientras se cruza de brazos. Te está resultando muy difícil el convencer a tu hijo, el cual siente algo de temor hacia esas mínimas agujas que ni siquiera se sienten cuando traspasan la piel.

- James, tu madre dijo que debías vacunarte, ¿acaso quieres que mamá se moleste? – Eso es algo que ni James ni tú quieren, pues, Ginny enojada… mejor ni pensarlo.

- No, _pedo_ no _quiedo vacunadme_. ¡Duele!

- No duele. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? - El pequeño de tres años te mira atentamente, con algunas arruguitas marcándose en su pequeña frente.

- Tu papá tiene razón, cielo – La amable enfermera interviene en la conversación, observando a James con una mirada dulce y tranquilizadora. – No te dolerá nadita. Te lo aseguro yo, que he puesto millones de vacunas a niños como tú.

- ¿Lo ves, James? No duele nadita – Sonríes a tu hijo para transmitirle confianza. Él mira a la joven mujer de pie frente a ustedes, luego vuelve a posar sus ojitos en ti.

- Vacúnate tú – Te dice sin descruzar sus gorditos brazos de su pecho. – _Pada ved_ que no duele, vacúnate tú, luego yo.

- Me parece una gran idea – La enfermera te mira sonriente. – Le vacunaré unas vitaminas, y así le demostraremos a James que no tiene por qué temer.

Tu vista se nubla, tus rodillas tiemblan, las palmas de tus manos sudan y tus alrededores empiezan a girar y girar sin parar. ¡Odias las vacunas! ¡Odias las inyecciones! No soportas ni ver esas diminutas agujas que ni se sienten, ¡las odias!

Sentado sobre la camilla cubierta por una delgada tela de figuras de animales, te aseguras de ocultar los temblores de tu cuerpo, pues James está sentado frente a ti, observándote con atención y apremio, sin querer perder detalle del momento.

- Verás que no duele nadita, cariño – El tiempo se te va cuando la enfermera prepara la inyección que te suministrará. Tiemblas más fuerte, sin saber si James se da cuenta o no. Quieres salir corriendo del lugar, alejarte de ahí. De un momento a otro, la amable mujer se convierte en una horripilante anciana con una inyectadora de tamaño descomunal. Una bruja horrorosa, la cual ríe cruelmente mientras te apunta con la enorme aguja más grande que tu cuerpo.

- ¡Espere! – Gritas sobresaltando a la mujer y a los pequeños niños que juegan con unos carritos en la sala de espera. Ni siquiera te detienes a pensar, tomas a James y te aseguras de abandonar con velocidad el lugar.

- Papá…

- Odio esas cosas…

- Papá…

- ¿Viste el tamaño que adquirió esa aguja? ¡Me iba a amputar el brazo!

- Papá…

- ¡Señor Potter!

- ¡Vamos, James!

Corres con más prisa, como si tu vida dependiera de ello. ¡Malditas agujas! Sí, pánico es lo que sientes hacia esas inofensivas inyecciones. ¡Qué irónico suena! Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, tiembla como flan ante una simple _vacuna_.

- Su billetera… señor – La enfermera observa sorprendida tu figura desaparecer rápidamente, con James colgando sobre uno de tus hombros como un saco de patatas.

- Mamá se va _enojad_.

¿Le temas más a las vacunas que al fuerte carácter que adquiere Ginevra cuando está molesta?

_La horrenda bruja con la enorme inyectadora_… definitivamente, a eso le temes más. ¡Qué tonto puedes llegar a ser!

¿Inyecciones o Voldemort?

Crees que prefieres a Voldemort.


	11. Despertar a Besos

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK._

* * *

**Despertar a Besos**

* * *

Tratas de ocultar un asomo de sonrisa mientras sientes los besos de tu esposa esparcirse por tu rostro. Estás completamente despierto desde hace más de veinte minutos, pero al parecer, Ginny aún no se percata de eso.

Besos en tus parpados, en tus mejillas, en tu barbilla, en tu nariz… agradeces siempre a la decisión de dormir sin la parte superior de tu pijama, pues de esa forma le permites a la boca de Ginevra trazar caricias por tu pecho descubierto.

-Harry… despierta – Te pide al oído mientras sus labios se posan en cierto punto de la base de tu cuello.

Despertar a besos… es algo que disfrutas desde el primer amanecer que admiraste con el cuerpo de Ginny abrazado a ti. Aquello se volvió una rutina, algo monótono, y necesario.

-¡Harry! – Te zarandea por el brazo cuando se da cuenta de la sonrisa divertida que adorna tus labios. Ríes mientras la observas, con tus ojos brillando de manera especial.

Después de despertar a besos… siempre viene algo mejor.

-Tengo hambre.

Debiste verlo venir. El sol aún no aparece, y ya ella se está encargando de hacerte levantar de la cama. ¡Hambre! Te despierta por esas razones desde hace seis meses atrás.

-Tu niña está muy inquieta, así que ve y tráele uno de esos potes de helado que compraste ayer.

-Ginny…

-Anda – Rezonga como una nena pequeña. – De mantecado con caramelo, y agrégale maní y almendras. Tengo…

-¿No es muy temprano para comer helado?

-No lo pido yo, lo pide tu hija.

-Ginevra…

-¡Ve por mi helado!

La vez cruzarse de brazos y fruncir los labios en un rictus de ansiedad. Resoplas a la par que te levantas.

Comer helado… ¡No esperabas ser despertado a besos para ir por helado! Ese embarazo está resultando más insaciante y exigente que los dos anteriores. ¿Será porque ahora es una princesita la que reposa allí dentro?

-Tardaste – Exclama Ginny cuando te ve regresar con uno de esos envases de mantecado tamaño familiar.

-Sólo fueron dos minutos – La observas tomar el helado con urgencia para disfrutar de una primera gran cucharada. – ¡Me despertaste a besos! – Le dices, nuevamente sentado junto a ella.

-Aja…– Tu esposa continúa concentrada en saborear el dulce mantecado. – Está delicioso. ¿Quieres?

-Ginny…– A pesar del peso que ha ganado tu mujer, no se te es muy difícil tomarla de la cintura para sentarla en tu regazo. Sonríes cuando la sientes dar un pequeño respingo, a la vez que ese característico rubor colorea sus mejillas.

-Eres…

-Sabes que con un simple beso, yo… - Una de tus manos acaricia su abultado vientre justo antes de colarse bajo el ancho camisón maternal.

-Te desperté para que fueras por mi helado.

-Pero lo hiciste a besos.

-¡Siempre te despierto a besos!

-Y siempre… - Sonríes más ampliamente cuando una caricia la hace vibrar y ronronear.

-Pervertido… - Ríes antes de sentir los labios de Ginny sobre los tuyos, fríos y dulces por el helado. – Déjame terminar de comer.

-¿Luego…?

-Luego… - Sonríe de aquella forma que te hace fantasear y estremecer.

Despertar a besos es el inicio de aquel maravilloso ritual. Un hábito que hace mucho se encargaron de desarrollar, y que ahora les es inevitable no aplicar.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_No es de los mejores, pero me agradó la idea. Y ya viene Lily en camino!! ^^_

_Esta semana que pasó ha sido algo agitada para mi, y la que viene creo que será igual. Gracias al cielo sólo me quedan dos semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones navideñas. Dios quiera todo salga bien. _

_El próximo fic que pienso actulizar será The Nannys, lamento la tardanza con ese, pero el tiempo para escribir se me acortó increiblemente. El Ermitaño va a esperar un poco, como no falta casi nada para la culminación de esa historia, quiero hacer los capítulos que quedan verdaderamente aceptables. Tengo dos fics en mente que muero por escribir y publicar... pero ya vendrán más adelante, quiero plantearmelos bien ya que la trama es algo "compleja". Jeje. _

_Un besote grande para todos! Y las GRACIAS infinitas por leer y comentar. _

_Abrazotes._

_**Yani!** _


	12. Padrino

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK. _

* * *

**Padrino**

* * *

Lo notas diferente porque está diferente… desde hace tiempo lo ves distinto, cambiado. Los juegos que antes adoraba hacer contigo al parecer quedaron atrás. Ya no goza que lo lleves en tu espalda como James, ni sobre tus hombros como Albus.

Ya no pasan horas y horas en el jardín, jugando a lanzarse la pelota de un extremo a otro. Ya no te suplica jugar al caballito como cuando tenía dos añitos. Ya no te busca llorando por haberse raspado las rodillas contra el asfalto… Teddy ha crecido, y ha cambiado.

No puedes evitar recordar las tardes en las que ese pequeño niño se arrojaba sobre ti en una guerra de cosquillas, con su cabello rosa y sus risas resonantes. Ni cuando trepaba sobre tu espalda para que le dieras vueltas y vueltas hasta marearse… ahora no puedes eludir añorar esos momentos. Lo extrañas, a pesar de verlo y compartir con él casi todos los días.

Lo has sorprendido viendo a Victoire, sí. Y te dices mentalmente – _Está creciendo- _

A veces lo lamentas, porque lo sientes distante, ajeno a ti. Y aquello es algo tonto, porque Teddy no dejará de ser tu ahijado por el simple y común hecho de que esté madurando – _Aunque más pronto de lo debido –_ Te repites una y otra vez.

Lo observas sentado en el jardín, mientras Albus cuelga como monito sobre tu espalda. De nuevo viene a tu mente el niño de cabello colorido y expresiones cambiantes que guindaba de tus piernas para jugar contigo. Del pequeño que reía hasta cansarse por estar sobre tus hombros y jalar tu cabello. Del bebé que gozaba de las tontas expresiones que realizabas frente a él para su diversión… Ahora esas cosas las disfrutas con James, con Albus; y pronto llegará una pequeña que se regocijará con lo mismo.

Pero cuando ves a Teddy, no puedes rehuir los deseos que tienes de compartir con él como en el pasado.

Porque antes de ser padre, primero fuiste padrino.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_Harry no quiere más a Teddy que a sus hijos, ni viceversa. Es un amor compartido, prácticamente igual, pues Teddy es como un hijo para él. _

_No quedó como me hubiera gustado, pero bueh. Espero haya sido de agrado. ¿Review? _

_Un besote! los quiero!_

_**Yani!**_


	13. Corazón Cantante

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK_

* * *

**Corazón Cantante**

Parece una muñequita de porcelana. Delicada, pequeña, suave, frágil; es preciosa. Similar a una princesita sacada de un cuento de hadas… y es que ella representa eso para ti, una princesita (y bastante exigente, cabe destacar).

Nuevamente los desvelos, los llantos, los biberones de leche, los pañales mojados, el cansancio en los ojos… todo se concentra por la atención que prestan hacia esa pequeña. Y ambos, tanto tú como Ginevra, no pueden evitar agradecer y sentirse completamente llenos de felicidad… _de nuevo._

_Lily Luna Potter Weasley_… No puedes eludir sonreír ante el recuerdo de las expresiones que formaron los rostros de Albus y James cuando vieron por primera vez aquella carita rozada y redondita.

_- Hedmanita… _

_- Es muy chiquita…_

_- Cleo que se hizo popo…_

No importan los desvelos, los pañales sucios, los biberones de leche, el cansancio en los ojos… Nada de eso te molesta, porque a fin de cuentas, siempre recibes una recompensa; verla sonreír hacia ti, curvando su diminuta boca de tal forma que deja al aire sus encías rosas.

Sentiste tu corazón crecer unos pocos (muchos) centímetros más cuando ella nació. Y no dudas en que algún día se te saldrá del pecho, porque los latidos de él retumban alegres, tanto que los puedes escuchar a la perfección a través de la piel; pareciera una sinfonía que hace tiempo fue compuesta… Cinco latidos que nacen acordes antes de retomar el ritmo normal… _Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Teddy… tun, tun, tun… Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Teddy… __tun, tun, tun… _

Sí, tu corazón ahora canta. Y más fuerte en estos momentos, armónico con la risa de tus campeones, y de tu princesita de cuento.


	14. Queso Fundido

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK. _

* * *

**Queso fundido**

Mermelada, mantequilla, crema de manía, jalea, mayonesa, queso fundido para untar… generalmente siempre escoges mantequilla.

El pan sale de la tostadora y llena la cocina de aquel olor que hace sonar tus tripas. Ves a Ginny depositarlas todas en un plato y llevarlas a la mesa listas para ser comidas. Claro, el menú era algo rutinario; tostadas con café para ustedes (de vez en cuando Ginny prepara huevos) y los amados panqueques que a los niños tanto les encanta. Afortunadamente, tus hijos aún no se levantan.

Miras los finos dedos de tu mujer dudar en tomar la mermelada… cosa extraña, pues las tostadas con mermelada son una de las cosas que más le encantan.

- Queso fundido… - Dice tomando del queso para untarlo en su pan tostado.

- ¿Queso fundido?

- Lo preparé está mañana.

- ¿Por qué no la comes con mermelada?

- No quiero mermelada – La observas dar el primer mordisco antes de posar sus ojos en ti. Parte de la crema para untar con sabor a queso ensucia un lado de la comisura de sus labios, sonríes.

El queso fundido para untar nunca ha sido precisamente tu favorito. Siempre escoges mantequilla… mantequilla con el pan, mantequilla con las papas, mantequilla con las galletas esas que no saben a nada… todo con mantequilla.

Pero esa mañana el queso fundido se te hizo atractivo. Y después de tomar como excusa el querer limpiar la comisura de los labios de Ginevra para devorar su boca, no dudas en que ahora todos los días pedirás tu tostada con aquel requesón derretido.

* * *

_**N/A: **Creo que lo que me gusta más de estas viñetas es la trama espontánea de cada una. No me mato la cabeza para escribir un Drabble; simple y sencillo, como salga._

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y gracias en especial al foro Chocolate y Menta por nombrar a este fic como uno de los destacados. ¡Me han alegrado mucho!_

_Un besote a todos. ¡Y Feliz inicio del 2010!_

**Yani!**


	15. De Fiera a Dócil y viceversa

_La trama es mía, los personajes no._

* * *

**De Fiera a Dócil... y viceversa**

* * *

Desde hacía mucho te convenciste de que posees un don para bajar la guardia de Ginevra. Cuando ya notas el sonrojo en sus mejillas causado por alguna gran travesura de sus hijos, o porque se te olvidó hacer algo que ella te pidió realizar tan amablemente… ¡cuidado, fiera liberada!

Creíste que las palabras dichas por tus cuñados después de la estupenda boda eran algo exageradas.

_-Te agradezco mucho, Potter._

_-No, yo lo compadezco…_

_-Un consejo – Bill se acercó a ti. – En alguna discusión que tengas con Ginny, por más razón que puedas tener tú, te advierto algo – Lo miraste con los ojos bien abiertos… - Baja la cabeza y metete la lengua en…_

Creíste que eran exageradas, pero no. Ginny es de armas tomar cuando su fiera interna sale a flote, y no se le puede controlar.

Pero ese don… ese don que tienes para arrebatarle el enojo y volverla mansita y dócil… ¡Deberían darte un premio!

-Con… con eso no… ya ¡Basta, Harry! – Tus manos se aferran a sus caderas mientras tu boca traza un húmedo caminito por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. – Sigo enojada… - La miras, y puedes notar que la fiera ya se ha quedado dormida. - ¡Quita esa sonrisa, que no…! – La besas de manera apremiante, y por supuesto, ella te responde.

Claro, la fiera nacida por el enojo ya no está; pero la fiera aflorada por la lujuria y el deseo no se hace esperar.

De fiera a dócil… y viceversa.

Es una de las características que marca la fuerte personalidad de Ginevra. Una característica que adoras… más cuando la fiera emerge por la pasión, compitiendo en la cama con el monstruo que reposa en tu pecho, y gruñe lleno de deseo.

* * *

_**N/A:** Está como para hacer un one algo subidito de tono, (?) jaja. _

_Gracias por leer... ¿reviews? _

_Los quiero!_

_**Yani!**_


	16. Mucho

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK._

_

* * *

_

**Mucho**

**

* * *

**

-Te extrañé – Exclamas mientras le quitas unos mechones de cabello de la cara. Posas tus labios sobre su frente brillante y perlada por gotitas de sudor y la aprietas contra tu cuerpo en un abrazo bajo las sábanas de la cama. La necesitabas de manera exorbitante. Estar lejos de ella por casi cuatro meses resultó ser un verdadero suplicio para ti.

-Yo también. Por favor, no vuelvas a aceptar una misión de esa magnitud. Además de tenerme con la preocupación a mil, el tenerte lejos por tanto tiempo es un infierno – Se acurruca sobre tu pecho. – ¡Y los niños! se portan terrible cuando pasan días sin verte. – Acaricia la piel tibia de tu abdomen.

Miras relajado como los dedos de ella bosquejan figuras sin sentido, causándote un grato estremecimiento que hace enchinar cada poro de tu piel. Ya puedes imaginar la sonrisa felina que han formado sus labios en ese momento. La sientes moverse con sensualidad junto a ti para situar su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, cálido y extremadamente perfecto ante tus ojos.

-Te amo – Te dice sin más, con sus orbes chocolates brillando radiantes. – Te amo mucho, Potter – Sonríes divertido, mostrando toda tu dentadura. Realmente adoras los instantes en los cuales Ginevra se comporta melosa y almibarada.

-Yo también te amo – Recitas conforme tus manos esparcen caricias por la desnuda espalda de tu mujer.

-¿Cuánto? – Te pregunta mientras su boca traza un caminito desde tu clavícula hasta llegar a tu oído, permitiéndole a sus dientes tomar con delicada aprensión el lóbulo de tu oreja. - ¿Cuánto me amas, Potter?

El siguiente movimiento la toma desprevenida. La ves abrir mucho los ojos y soltar una exclamación cuando un veloz giro por parte tuya invierte sus posiciones. La observas embelesado, preso por el centenar de sensaciones y sentimientos que esa pelirroja causa en ti con tan sólo un roce de su mano.

-Cuanto te amo… – Tus labios besan sus hombros desnudos y llegan a apoyarse en su pequeño oído izquierdo. – _Mucho_ no es suficiente para describirlo – La apretujas contra ti escuchándola suspirar. – Cuanto te amo… Decir _"mucho"_ no es suficiente para dejarlo claro. – La besas de lleno en la boca, gozando de la entusiasmada y frenética respuesta de ella.

La cantidad de amor que sientes por Ginevra se te es imposible de explicar. Mas sabes que sobrepasa esa palabra… la sobrepasa demasiado.

* * *

_**N/A:** Hacia tanto tiempo que no subía un drabble acá! Los extrañaba. Si dan click a mi perfil podrán encontrar un Link que los llevará a un lindo trailer que dos amigas muy queridas realizaron sobre este fic. Les quedó lindísimo y me siento muy agradecida con ellas por haber tomado esta historia habiendo otras tan geniales. (Las quiero, chicas)  
_

_¿Vieron ya las imágenes de H&G envejecidísimos? Que fuu con todo. Bueno, aunque después de la sexta película, he bajado mucho mis expectativas. _

_¡__Los niños Potter! Ellos sí que son amor! y Hugo (L) jejeje._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Un besote a todos!_

**_Yani! _**


	17. Primavera

_La trama es mía, los personajes no._

* * *

**Primavera**

**

* * *

**

A veces pasan minutos en los cuales vives preguntándote qué tiene la primavera para que te guste, tanto que quizá puedes considerarla tu estación favorita del año. Aunque el invierno te agrada, y el otoño… y no puedes dejar de lado al verano, por supuesto. Pero cuando percibes el aroma a primavera… algo pasa. Quizá es ese paisaje tan colorido, atiborrado de flores y verde césped muy mullido.

Tus hijos también lo disfrutan alegres. Aunque sabes que James prefiere el invierno porque así se dan esas guerras de bolas de nieve que lo vuelven loco. Albus prefiere el otoño porque ama saltar sobre enormes montañas de hojas secas una y otra y otra vez… tu princesa, esa personita tan pequeña, parece adorar la primavera tanto como tú. La miras con una tonta sonrisa, mientras sus manitas toman un solitario diente de león para soplarlo justo en toda la cara de Albus, haciéndolo estornudar. Y Ginny adora los veranos por el sol, aunque después se ande quejando por tanto calor.

Respiras honda y profundamente, expandiendo tus pulmones y llenándote de esa sensación relajante que te causa el ambiente, ese aroma primaveral que te pone de un humor que hasta te dan ganas de reír sin razón.

-¡La cámara, Harry! – La voz de Ginny sale toda emocionada mientras alarga el brazo para que le pases la cámara de fotos. Observas lo que ella mira tan feliz, y esa sonrisa tonta que ya tenías en el rostro se agranda hasta casi llegarte a las orejas.

Hacía tres días que Lily daba sus primeros pasos_, un piecito primero, otro piecito después. _

Ginny apunta el lente hacia sus hijos; Albus sostiene las manitos de Lily incitándola a dar no sólo pasos cortitos, mientras James se mantiene alerta por si un traspié se presenta. El flash parece distraerlos, mas al instante se olvidan de él y vuelven su atención hacia la pequeña. Ginevra siempre se vuelve loca con las fotos cada vez que sus hijos realizan algo nuevo, por lo que sus pequeños se acostumbraron a esa molesta lucecita rápidamente. Siendo ella como es, no les quedó de otra, ¿verdad? Ahora centenares de álbumes llenan las repisas de la sala.

-¿No son hermosos? – Ginevra te mira con los ojos brillantes. Asientes con la cabeza mientras la atraes hacia ti por los hombros, abrigándola en un abrazo que la hizo soltar la cámara y apoyar su cabeza en tu hombro. Es un peso muy agradable. – Están creciendo tan rápido – La escuchas murmurar. Tu boca se curva en una nueva sonrisa que presionas sobre su coronilla, hundiendo tu nariz en su colorido cabello.

Sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que disfrutas de esas tardes. Cierras los ojos, meditabundo, e inhalas ese frescor que parece darte cosquillas en la barriga. ¡Ese condenado aroma! Jazmines, rosas, lilas… flores. Y es en esos instantes en los que recuerdas por qué amas tanto la primavera.

* * *

_**N/A:** Las típicas palabras que dicen lo que quiero: Espero de verdad les haya gustado, jeje. _

_Mañana 11 de Agosto es el cumpleaños de Ginny. ¡Hi! Como amo a esa pelirroja. ^^  
_

_Millones de gracias por leer. =)  
_

_Les mando un beso._

**_Yani! _**


	18. que todos saben

_Los personajes presentes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**... que todos saben.**

- Ginny, ¿puedo decirte un secreto? – Preguntas sabiendo la respuesta. La sala de la madriguera está repleta de gente, por lo que te colocas bien cerquita de tu esposa para que solo ella pueda escucharte. Te observa y eleva una ceja, atendiendo tus palabras.

- ¡Cuenta! – exclama elevando la voz, por lo que varias cabezas detienen la habladuría y los observan con ojos curiosos.

- Es un secreto – murmuras después de dejar salir apenas un resoplido. Siempre Ginny…

- De acuerdo – ella te imita y comienza a susurrar. Los presentes hacen un par de bromas sobre ustedes antes de continuar con las charlas anteriores.

Tu esposa se acerca mucho a ti y ya al minuto te sientes ebrio e idiotizado por su perfume. Tu mano llega a rozar su cuello cuando decides apartar la mata de pelo rojo que cubre una de sus mejillas y dejas libre a su pequeña oreja, decorada con un pendiente brillante. Tu boca apenas y acaricia el lóbulo; deseas mordisqueárselo, mas te abstienes de hacerlo al recordar que en una ocasión casi te tragas su arete de plata.

- Te amo, y mucho. En realidad es… demasiado.

Necesitabas decírselo y ahí está, simple, sincero y romántico, como a ella tanto le gusta. Algo sencillo que termina siempre volviéndola loca.

_Siempre Ginny…_

Le tomas el rostro con aprensión y en menos de medio segundo un montón de alaridos llenan el lugar al verse ustedes besándose como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Y es que la amas demasiado, sí, es un secreto que todos saben.

* * *

**Nota/A:** Extraño estos drabbles sin melodramas y nada pensados. Sentarme a escribir con apenas una frase o palabra y sacar algo quizá no especial para ustedes, pero que a mi me gratifica mucho.

Ponganlo antes o después del primer embarazo de Ginny... aunque el tiempo en el que está situado importa muy poco, la verdad. Es tan solo un momento de tantos de mi pareja favorita.

¡Gracias miles por leer!

Un abrazo

**Yani.**


	19. Siempre y mucho más

**Siempre y mucho más...**_  
_

_- Dime tú, Harry. Tienes una hermosa esposa, cumplirán otro año más de casados pero, ¿no estás ya cansado del mismo pastel de melaza? _

Te abstuviste de lanzarle a tu compañero un_ Desmaius_por atreverse a decir tremenda estupidez, y le dejas clara tus intenciones por la cara que pones.

Por supuesto, no puedes negar que se te han quedado los ojos fijos en una que otra mujer bonita que se te pasea por el frente, eres hombre y no estás ciego. Mas es tal la magnitud del amor que le profesas a Ginevra que ni un mal pensamiento se te ha colado en la mente cuando ves a esas féminas sexys desfilar ante tus ojos… sí, _y no mientes._ Cumplirás otro año de feliz matrimonio y crees que toda una vida junto a Ginny no es suficiente.

- Amor… - hablas desde la mesa conforme la vez preparar la cena de esa noche. - ¿Estás cansada de mí? – ella se gira y te mira con una ceja levemente arqueada, quizá un poco sorprendida por la absurda pregunta. Pero, si hay casos en los que un matrimonio se disuelve porque una de las partes se harta de la otra, no quieres llegar a ser uno.

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? – te mira entrecerrando un poco los parpados y luego ríe despreocupadamente. Eso te calma un poquito. -¿De verdad? – deja de reír y te mira ahora con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¿Tú estás cansado de mí?

- ¡No! – exclamas con velocidad conforme la atraes por uno de sus brazos para sentarla en tu regazo. – Por supuesto que no, eso nunca. Los años que he vivido junto a ti han sido los mejores de mi existencia – acaricias el cabello que deja suelto su coleta, te encanta su sedosidad. – Toda una vida junto a ti aún no me parece suficiente. Pero, tú…

- ¡Eres un tonto por pensar tal cosa! – te da un golpecito en el hombro y luego te besa en la boca con efusividad, ella tan… _así. _¿Cómo cansarte? - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy cansada de ti? Eres el amor de vida. Acepté ser tu esposa prometiéndome estar siempre junto a ti, porque sabía que serías el único capaz de llenar cada minuto de mi vida con ese_ algo_ que no todas tienen la buena fortuna de encontrar. Y es que eres mi otra mitad – te sonríe de esa preciosa forma que hace que te brinque el alma. – Si llego a cansarme de esto… - acaricia tu cuello y te besa de nuevo – de ti… significa que me equivoqué; y como ya sabes, en las cuestiones importantes…

- Tú nunca te equivocas – la observas completamente embelesado.

- Exactamente.

- Estarás conmigo siempre.

- Y mucho más – la aprietas contra tu cuerpo. – Ten claro eso.

* * *

**Nota/a:** Aprovechando esos momentitos de ganas...

¡Muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan! Sus reviews motivan de más a seguir escribiendo.

¡Un gran abrazo!

**Yani.**


	20. Veinticuatro Horas

**Veinticuatro Horas.**

Tienen un trato, una costumbre, una necesidad, o como quieran llamarle, pero la tienen. Cuando estás en alguna misión que dura días, semanas, e incluso meses, no tienes elección, debes aguantar. Mas cuando estás de vacaciones, no hay excusas que valgan, no que no. Es algo necesario para pasar bien el día entero, ¡claro que sí! ¿Qué pasó para que Ginny lo olvidara? Tantas pero tantas veces en las que se lo habías dicho, era imposible que hubiese pasado por alto esa cosita tan importante, tan cursi y simple y aún así tan preciso y especial.

Todo el día ausente; absolutamente todo el día. Despertaste y no estaba allí, te acostaste a dormir y aún no llegaba. ¡Qué irresponsabilidad la de Ginevra! Entendías la emergencia que le surgió a una de sus compañeras de trabajo y que sólo ella podía ayudarle a resolver… pero ¡todo el día!

- Buenos días, mi vida – te despierta con una sutil caricia en el centro de la frente. Sus labios dulces se sienten como el algodón. – Estás despierto – te dice en voz baja, seguro observando la manera en la que tu piel se arruga entre ambas cejas.

Abres los ojos y le obsequias una mirada un poquito reprochadora, te es inevitable. Quizá sea una tontería, una melosidad absurda que a los ojos de terceros sea completamente sosa, pero es tuya, es de ella, es de ustedes.

- Ayer no te vi en todo el día – exclamas colocándote totalmente de espaldas a la cama, tomando entre tus dedos un mechón pelirrojo rebelde que fastidiaba la visión de los ojos de tu mujer. Parece que el supuesto "enojo" que sentías se esfumó apenas sentiste su boca sobre tu piel.

- Lo siento mucho. Pero Clarissa se volvió un desastre con el nuevo material y estuvimos casi las veinticuatro horas acomodando todo. Llegué y no quise despertarte.

- Estuve veinticuatro horas sin un beso tuyo, Ginevra… - le dices bajamente. Ella hará_ click_ en su cabeza y sabrá que tiene que recompensarte. – veinticuatro horas sin su boca, señora Potter. ¿Sabe ahora lo que tiene que hacer?

Ella ríe de esa manera que suena a música para tus oídos. Se mueve sensualmente junto a tu cuerpo y se aprieta a ti con fuerza, presa entre tus brazos, eres incapaz de soltarla.

- Los niños se quedarán un par de días más en casa de Bill y Fleur, sabes que la playa les encanta – informa jugando con los vellitos azabaches de tu pecho.

Sus picaros ojos te hacen temblar. Ríes.

Cuarenta y ocho horas de pasión por veinticuatro horas sin un beso. ¡Sería justicia!

* * *

**Nota/A:** Con ganas de algo almibarado y meloso. Al leerlo pueden notar que es bastante igual a los demás drabbles,_ seh._

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Un abrazo,

**Yani.! **


End file.
